


Waiting Game

by Mestizo



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mestizo/pseuds/Mestizo
Summary: GuanShan should be freezing, his teeths should be trembling against each other. He was wearing nothing but his sweatpants; outside the snow was falling down heavy, covering the city.Light were off, and in his bare feet GuanShan stood still, feeling more hot that he had ever been in his whole life.In front of him there was He Tian, sitting on the couch, his arms sprayed over the couch’s back.He was looking at him… saying nothing.





	Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> My Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/Mestizo  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mestizo-efp

GuanShan should be freezing, his teeths should be trembling against each other. He was wearing nothing but his sweatpants; outside the snow was falling down heavy, covering the city.  
Light were off, and in his bare feet GuanShan stood still, feeling more hot that he had ever been in his whole life.  
In front of him there was He Tian, sitting on the couch, his arms sprayed over the couch’s back.  
He was looking at him… saying nothing.  
GuanShan didn’t know how that happened, he should have left, he wanted to leave…when suddenly He Tian’s hands were on his wrists, and slowly guiding him he made GuanShan sits over him; his legs bending on each side of He Tian’s hips. Pushing on his back, he moved GuanShan so that his torso was raised and not resting on He Tian’s lap.  
He Tian rested his head on the couch, looking at GuanShan, making him feel even more naked that he was.  
“I like what I see” whispered He Tian  
“Cause you’re a sick bastard” answered GuanShan, looking away. Again, why was he there in the first place? He should’ve move…he should’ve get down of that couch and… .  
His mind stopped as soon as he felt He Tian’s short nail grazing at his ankles. He jolted, turning his eyes over his shoulder, looking at He Tian’s hand slowly going up to his calves.  
As soon as they reached the back of his knees he looked back at He Tian, ready to yell at him, but whatever he saw just shouted his mouth closed. Eyes pitch black, heavy with want…and desire. Breath heavy and fast.  
Words died on his lips.  
He Tian’s hand went over the back of his thighs, and as soon as they reached his ass cheeks, he felt He Tian’s fingers first gripping tight on it, and then moving him closer.  
“Wha-?”  
He Tian’s lips were on his abdomen, trailing kissees and licks, savoring…marking.  
So hardly GuanShan muffled a moan when those lips tightened gently on his nipple, kissing it slowly, tugging it with his teeth, almost hurting him.  
“S-stop” stammered GuanShan, blushing when he heard his voice failing him so miserably yet…He Tian stopped.  
He looked up, into GuanShan’s eyes, tilting his head. He looked so serious; then he moved his hand, letting them rest on GuanShan’s lower back.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know…” said He Tian, his voice low “…how good can I make you feel?”  
Before GuanShan could answer, He Tian’s hand where now pushing GuanShan down, pressing his ass just above his crotch.  
The redhead felt every inch of his being setting on fire feeling the hard bulge pressing on his ass.  
“How good…this” He Tian moved up his hips, slightly parting his knees, keeping his hands down pressed on GuanShan’s back “… could feel, just for you”  
“You… piece of shit”  
He Tian smirked, moving his hips up, again, and again. GuanShan’s hand tightly gripping at He Tian’s shoulders, feeling his own erection growing hard against He Tian’s stomach. So painfully clothed, begging for warm contact.  
He Tian caressed GuanShan’s lower back, feeling it with each fingers, letting them caressing it one by one, bending them slowly by following its sweet curve.  
GuanShan rested his forehead against He Tian’s shoulder, muffling his voice, biting hard his lips as He Tian kept pushing his hips against him.  
He Tian rested his temple against GuanShan’s head for a moment, keeping his rhythm steady and hard, before placing his lips on GuanShan’s ear, whispering slowly  
“I would go so deep” he said, and GuanShan whimpered.  
He Tian stopped moving his hips up, instead he started to brush his crotch slowly, so that GuanShan could feel his entire length, grazing through the fabric against him.  
He Tian kissed the back of GuanShan’s ear “I would make you feel every inch…” he bit his earlobe “…first, so slowly”  
“He Tian”  
“Then” He Tian’s hands gripped tighter on GuanShan’s hips, pushing him down “ I would part your legs” GuanShan’s heart was about to leap out of his chest “And I would start to go faster and harder”  
Each word was followed by a push, each and everyone harder that the other.  
“Mnn…no”  
“Just for you, GuanShan” he kissed his cheek “I would kiss you so tenderly, while reaching so deep, opening you little by little”  
He Tian’s hand slide down, between GuanShan’s ass cheeks, his middle finger and ring finger pressing through the fabric  
“Right here” he said, pressing a little harder at his entrance “Can you see it?”  
GuanShan arched his back, letting his head falls down; he closed his eyes, hissing through his teeth. He moved his hand to He Tian’s wrist, trying to move it away, however, he seemed to have lost all his strength, ending up in spite of himself to accompany the movements of that hand, which in such an inviting way continued to caress him.  
Without noticing he found himself following He Tian’s rhythm, pressing down his hips, feeling He Tian’s fingers still pressing on him, imagining how it could be if it was He Tian’s dick, pushing so good, instead of his fingers. The thought made him shiver throughout his entire spine, and a hot stringy feeling gripped his stomach. He felt his dick oozing precum inside his sweatpants, begging for more friction.  
Everything felt too much: the heat of He Tian’s skin on his, his teeths on his neck, and those damn hips pressing on him.  
He couldn’t bear it any longer.  
He moved away, letting his hands sliding through He Tian’s hips, to his neck reaching up to his cheek, cupping them.  
Grimacing he lowered himself, kissing him deeply, soft lips clashing into each other.  
GuanShan never closed his eyes, as He Tian. They keep looking at each other even when their tongues started to intertwining, eating each other.  
They kept kissing so deeply until they had to catch their breath, letting a string of saliva stretch out between them, until slowly ripping up.  
GuanShan looked into He Tian’s eyes for a long minutes, grimacing, before lowering himself, gripping his shirt.  
“Are you all word?” said GuanShan, breathing so hard against He Tian’s lips “Or are you going to fucking showing it to me?”  
He Tian first reaction seemed surprised, but right after that he smirked so victorious, gripping the back of GuanShan’s legs and throwing him, his back against the couch.  
He looked down at him, licking his lips while slowly parting GuanShan’s knees  
“So impatient~”  
GuanShan turned his head, showing his neck, and resting his hand on his inner thighs  
“You just fucking love the waiting game”  
He Tian raised GuanShan’s leg, nibbling at his calves “You don’t even know, little Mo~”.

**Author's Note:**

> My Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/Mestizo  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mestizo-efp


End file.
